


Call it an accident

by Jen88



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Convention, Fans, Multi, SPNFamily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen88/pseuds/Jen88
Summary: This story was inspired by a photo from JIB Con, that was going around recently
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/Rob Benedict, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch, Vicki Vantoch/ Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Call it an accident

You where behind the curtain with a heartbeat so fast, that you only heard the blood pumping through your ears.   
Jensen’s and Jared’s main panel was almost over. Misha smiled at you. “Nervous?”  
You nodded. “Mmh me too” he said. Their handler gave him a go, he walked on stage. You had to wait until it was time. 

After a little small talk, Misha got right to the point. “Guys! We... Jensen and I, we have to tell you something.” Jensen nodded towards him and with a serious look at their fans, he started “We know that there’s a lot you wanna know. And we will let you know some of the story. But please stop hating on (Y/N) and our wife’s. That’s not what we want. We‘re only giving you guys some pieces of this because we need you to stop treating them that way. 

Jared coughed from the side “uhm I‘m not a part of this one, so can you release me first?” He pointed at the drums, but nothing happened. Jensen shook his head “stop trying, it won’t work”. Misha waved in “and the other thing, too. We will never do that”. 

The fans cheered and Jensen goes “ lady‘s and gentlemen, Mr Jared Padalecki!” With a lot of air kisses Jared left the stage. He left two nervous, nearly scared actors and very confused fans behind. He padded your shoulder when he passed you. 

Jensen and Misha looked at each other like they always did. A little smirk crossed Jensen’s face and he said to his friend “we should probably take a seat, this will take a while”. Misha sighed “ yes you’re right”.   
The fans were all like: oh, oh... wich made Misha grin. 

Earlier this week

On social media you saw a lot of hate going on for you, Misha, Jensen and their wife’s.   
You put your accounts on private, but some people found you anyway. 

Someone posted a photo where you and Misha sat together on a swing at a playground by night, foreheads together.   
That’s how it started.   
The next day, some more pictures were released. It showed you with Danneel having dinner and another one you two leaving the restaurant hand in hand.   
You knew how that looked like for the fans. You were one of them. People said very mean things. The bullying went on and on. It got so far that Danneel had to shut down her accounts as well. She was scared and called her husband, Misha and his wife. 

And if this would have not been enough, two days later another photo showed up online. At this point you were horrified about how far some people are willing to go.   
It showed you and Jensen, him kissing your cheek while leaving from set.

You had never been to a convention before and before all of this happened, you had never met one of the actors.   
Someone posted your address online and a few creepy fans showed up at your place. They kept ringing the doorbell and yelled in front of your kitchen window hateful things. Since you were already on the edge of your limits you called Misha.   
He was on set and couldn’t do much, but he started a Facebook live and told the fans to leave you alone. But it didn’t work. You were scared to go into the kitchen, because they would see that you were there.   
A moment later Vicki called you and said that you could stay at their place for a while. The next morning, it was very early the fans were gone and you left your apartment. 

Back at the con

“Hey Jensen, how would you feel if some creepy assholes would stalk you for months?” Misha asked him. “I would be furious. And I am furious guys. This is not a joke. All of these photos must’ve been taken in more than two months. Whoever that was is just...” Misha interrupted him“ is a creepy stalker, who’s following us everywhere. That is not okay. Would you like that for yourselves?”  
But the crowd stayed silent. “Yeah that’s what I thought” Misha shook his head “shame on you. And to all the bully’s and especially to those who showed up at Y/N place” he paused. “do you...hmm do you know how much you scared her? And what about Danneel? Why do you send her death threatening letters? What’s wrong with you? I thought we would be over this, guy’s. Again shame on you. 

Jensen raised his eyebrows and said with a high piched voice “but we know that not all of you are like this and that’s why we will give you a little bit of the story.”  
“And we’re hoping that this will be it and no more bullying. Alright guys? Misha asked the crowd. Say it : yes promise!” And the fans did as they were told. 

Jensen looked sheepishly at Misha and said “ okay Mish, since this was your idea, tell them how we got to know Y/N and why.” 

Misha bit his bottom lip while laughing and started telling the story “sooo we had a little party on set one night and let’s say Jared and Jensen were total dicks that day. They ignored me and whenever I was standing or sitting next to them, they just left. Jared thought it was funny but for me it was just mean. Jensen and I, we had a little fight that morning and no I won’t tell you about what.” He waved off.   
“Don’t tell them what you did” Jensen said. “No don’t worry. Well so I got really, really drunk that night and did something very, very bad.” Misha swallowed and Jensen nodded with an raised eyebrow.   
“But... whatever. At some point Jensen was even more mad at me and I was pissed at him. So I went to my trailer and wanted to call my wife, because I needed some advice and especially someone to talk to.” Misha went on.   
Jensen startet giggling “ he had sent out earlier that day some texts to you guys. So people were answering him over the day.”   
Misha laughed “long story short, I was so drunk that I couldn’t really see what I was doing. But I remembered that the last person I called was her. So I opened the wrong app on my phone and instead of Vicki, I called round about three am the last person who answered me on the community app. That was Y/N.”

Misha and Jensen giggled along with the crowd. Misha smiled “ I didn’t even realize what happened. God I was so sooo drunk. Well after I had told her everything what I should’ve never told anyone except my wife. She gave me some good advices and at some point Jensen showed up in my trailer.”

Misha looked at Jensen “now, that’s your part”. 

Jensen smiled widely “Misha gave me the phone and there was a woman, who’s voice I didn’t recognize. But she got right to the point, that it was late and I won’t tell you what she said next, but it’s her fault that our friendship got not killed off that night, let’s say it that way.”   
Misha looked a little longer at Jensen and they both ended up in a long hug. The fans fell in awww and someone yelled “I love you Misha” “love you Jensen”. Jensen rolled his eyes and broke the hug. “Yeah, enough. We love you too”. Misha still had his hand on Jensen’s back for a while and stroked slowly over it. He realized his mistake but the fans already saw it and with an “oooohhhh” they made Jensen realize too what was going on. He looked at Misha who felt sorry, he could see that. None of them knew how to get out of this, because they couldn’t just leave now. They still wanted to do something...

Behind the curtain 

Rich, Rob and the band had joined you waiting. You looked at Rob, who felt a little uncomfortable under your gaze, but you then smiled at him and he seemed to relax a bit. When they heard that it got a little uncomfortable for Misha and Jensen, they got on stage, but said nothing.   
Jared was back and asked you with laugh “and did they come out now? just kidding.”  
“Nearly” you said. Wich made Jared laugh more. 

On stage Misha and Jensen sat there for a while thinking how this might end. Rob didn’t dare to say something, so Rich talked to the fans again about stalking and bullying. Misha whispered a “thank you” to Rich. Jensen got off his chair and walked slowly towards Rob, who didn’t know if he should run or not. He put his arm around Robs shoulder and said with a smile that made Rob jump “thank you Rich for helping us out”. “You’re very welcome” Rich answered.   
Misha didn’t smile when he saw Rob and Jensen. He felt really uncomfortable and so he walked behind the curtain, took your hand and pulled you with him on stage. The crowd was silent within a second. No one dared to say something.   
Jensen walked away from Rob with a creepy smile. Rob was frozen in place.   
Jensen grabbed your other hand and squeezed it tightly.   
Misha and Jensen shared a look and then both said in unison “this is Y/N. Be nice, or leave.” Rich started to applause and slowly the fans followed his example. “This is so awkward” you thought. When the band started playing both of them gave you a kiss on your cheeks.   
Jensen said “one last thing before we’re leaving. Danneel, Vicki, Mish and myself were just supporting her through rough times. Like she did for us. That’s it.   
And with that you all left the stage. 

Behind the curtain again 

Misha asked Jensen “hey do you think they believe everything?” He just shrugged “who cares?”   
Jared shook his head “guys, let’s go to my room. I wanna know what you left out in your story”.   
“Why are you laughing? That’s not funny!” Misha tried to say in a serious way but failed at it. Jensen said “fine one last time and then I don’t wanna hear anything about that fucking story anymore”. 

Jared’s room 

Jared couldn’t wait “Ackles why did you not tell me that day what was going on? I’m a little sad about it. I mean I know now for a while that y’all and Y/N are being gross but what the hell? Tell me now!” Jensen rolled his eyes “I don’t have to tell you everything. But you know that Misha and I had a fight this morning because he constantly flirted with Rob again.” Jared nodded “yeah I know”.   
“And that we ignored him well at the wrap up party” Jensen continued. “Yes he was pretty pissed” Jared said. 

Misha snapped “hell, that was just so fucking mean guy’s. Jensen’s flirting all the time as well and I don’t care”.   
Jensen yelled at Misha “yes but it was Rob. I know you Mish and we had this conversation already a long time ago”.   
Jared started laughing and said in a funny way “look at Y/N. You are scaring her. Don’t yell at each other”.   
You blushed. Misha and Jensen both let their heads falling down. Jared made some silly gestures and laughed “oh god please stop mirroring each other”.   
Jensen said “do you wanna hear the story?” “Yes, yes go on” Jared grinned. 

Misha explained “ I drank a lot that night and I was so mad at Jensen that I thought, fuck it. Rob was drunk too and so I saw my chance. We went to the bathroom and after that I leaned against a trailer. Rob asked me if I didn’t wanna go back and I talked him into watching the stars. Yes I did it on purpose but I regret it right away. I asked him if he trusted me and told him to close his eyes. The fact that he was divorced and a little lonely at the time, well yes I knew what I was doing. He knew that I always had a thing for him. So I carefully leaned my body against his and took both hands on his cheeks. He put his hands on my hips and we looked each other in the eyes before I kissed him slowly.”

You and Jared giggled constantly, wich confused Misha. Jensen said annoyed “can you please not tell the story like a porn? You could’ve just said that you made out.”  
Misha blushed and you and Jared laughed even harder. 

Misha sighed because Jensen shared a look with him, that showed him that he wasn’t amused.   
“Whatever, Jensen caught us a little bit later and I....”   
“no, no, no Mishkowitz, when did he caught you?” Jared wanted to know.   
“Does it matter?” Jensen said a little louder.   
Jared made just stupid faces towards his friend.   
“I caught him with his hands, where they not belong. Is that enough for you?” Jensen said mad now and mood seemed to change. Jared waved him off. 

Misha tried again “so after Jensen saw us Rob ran away and I went to my trailer because I realized what I had done. I really thought it’s over and I wanted to call Vicki. You know I opened the wrong app and called Y/N instead. Y/N can you tell the next part?” 

You nodded and smiled “so my phone rang like three am and I was like uh no. Who is this? When I saw that it was Misha, I was confused. But when I answered the call he was sobbing and very drunk. He told me right away everything that had happened with Jensen and Rob. I just sat in my bed like what is going on? Am I dreaming? But when he asked me what to do I told him to go and find Jensen and apologize. I told him to do beg and to not do something weird like trying to make out with Jensen. Just beg him to forgive you.   
Then I heard Jensen’s angry voice. I told Misha to give him the phone and to fall down on his knees and simply beg.   
Jensen said hello and I told him who I am, that I need sleep and in that moment I heard that Misha had fallen on his knees, sobbed and begged. I told Jensen that after what I had heard from Misha that he felt sorry, mad at himself, at Jensen, that he regret what he did and then I begged as well for him to accept his apology. But after what I heard next, Misha wasn’t listening well. Oh god the sounds that were coming through the speaker.”

Jensen waved you off “okay that’s enough” Misha smirked “oh yes I remember”  
Jared meant that he understood how they got in contact with you but how you ended up with them was what he really wanted to know.   
Jensen said “the next morning I told Misha that he wasn’t talking to his wife the night before. But he didn’t believe me until he called her. Vicki thought that that’s hilarious. So he checked his phone but I already told him that there was nothing about us online. You should’ve seen his face. He was so terrified about that. He called Y/N again and told her to come over the next weekend. Well Vicki was there too. And for everything what happened afterwards I blame her.”

Misha giggled “yes Vicki got her right away. She just saw a cute girl and wanted Y/N for herself. We didn’t even got the chance to talk to her.”

You blushed “hey that’s unfair. I didn’t expect her to be so intense. When I entered the room I had a feeling that she already got all of my clothes off with her eyes”. 

Jared laughed “yes sounds like her”

Misha said “well and when Danneel heard Vicki talking about the new girl. She wanted to see herself what was so interesting about her. So we all agreed, since still fans are showing up at her apartment that she can stay a week with us in Vancouver, a week in Texas and another one in Bellingham. Aaaand well everything else just happened.”

Misha and Jensen shrugged. You blushed again and Jared just shook his head “y’all are crazy freaks and I love y’all and your stories. So when are you going back home Y/N?”   
You looked at Jensen who said “uhm you understood that wrong. She isn’t going back. She will switch between my place and Misha’s place. And if we’re shooting she’s there too.”

Jared’s mouth stood open for a second. Then he said “let’s go and have a drink. You guys are killing me”.


End file.
